


It's Britney, Bitch!

by MorganOfTheFey



Series: Reed900 Bonus Fics [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Nines knows about and is OK with Gavin's crush on Hank, Orgasm Denial, Podfic Welcome, Polyamory, Stripper AU, Stripping, didn't tag it as a relationship bc it's only light flirting, dog collar, fight scene set to britney spears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganOfTheFey/pseuds/MorganOfTheFey
Summary: Nines is undercover as a bartender for a sting, but with Connor gone on a political trip, the team needs one more undercover officer to take his place as a stripper. When Gavin volunteers, nobody expects much out of it. He just needs to get inside the building, and the men's night auditions is a good enough cover.What Nines didn't know is Gavin stripped all through college. Now he has to try to focus on the mission while watching his boyfriend strip after being separated for three very long, frustrating weeks ...
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Reed900 Bonus Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843504
Comments: 22
Kudos: 177





	It's Britney, Bitch!

**Author's Note:**

> OK before you do anything else!! check out this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rnwLh6CWdUY
> 
> blease imagine Gavin doing that dance routine by the very first dancer, and it starts out with her ass bouncing on screen so decide for yourself if that's "safe for work" (although everyone is dressed with no nudity)
> 
>  **trigger warnings:** Gavin is briefly pressured for sex work, bar fight, vomiting, Nines gets stabbed but he's fine, references to Nines "punishing" Gavin later

Nines does not appreciate that Connor has left the city in the middle of a sting operation. They were supposed to close the case this weekend, but now they will be down an officer and it is too late for anyone to switch identities.

 **Gavin just got off the Stein case,** Detective Chen relays on their closed network. **We can bring him in.**

 **We already have Detective Miller and Lieutenant Anderson posing as patrons,** Nines reminds her.

**Oh, whoops. I just dialed his number anyway.**

As Detective Chen is running point on this operation from the DPD while she recovers from a broken leg, it is her call who to sub in for Connor's absence.

 **Lisa could strip,** Hank says.

 **Don't be a perv, Hank,** Chen chastises him.

**I'm not! Nines is right, we've already got two new guys coming in for drinks, and we haven't had time to get set up as regulars. A third new guy in two weeks is gonna look suspicious.**

**Lieutenant Anderson is likewise correct,** Nines broadcasts internally. **The AAL keeps a very close eye on this establishment, due to Lowther's frequent--**

"Hey, newbie!" His "boss" yells from across the room. "Tables aren't gonna wipe down themselves."

"Yes, sir," Nines says aloud.

He has learned to pass as a human with his LED removed, albeit a quiet and "weird" one. The increased height and sharper physical features added to his model also distinguish him from Connor, so that with a longer hairstyle and his eyes already a different color, he is not immediately recognizable as an RK model.

But having a day job [sucks], as Gavin would define it.

 **Hey, bitches,** Gavin's voice joins the private channel. **You miss me?**

****

****

Yes.

 **See now that's gross,** Hank says.

**Fuck off. Just tell me how I can get in on this case.**

****

****

**You could apply as a bartender as well.** Nines continues to maintain the channel while performing the grunt work of prepping the bar for this evening's opening. **I would vouch for you.**

****

****

**Cover IDs are supposed to stay separate,** Gavin points out.

 **Easiest way in is the boy's night, which is Saturday,** Detective Chen says. **Can you get ready by tomorrow?**

****

****

**What, the audition night?** Hank asks. **Gavin's gonna strip? You sure you can't do it with a broken leg?**

****

****

**Hank, you can either trust my calls or run point yourself.**

The lieutenant sighs loudly enough to be heard over the connection, but he doesn't argue. Between all his missed days and worse, the days he showed up clearly intoxicated, plus physically assaulting an FBI agent, he's stepped back on running missions to prevent any of them being called into question due to his previous conduct.

This has also provided Detectives Chen and Reed the opportunity to showcase their leadership skills (directly under the lieutenant's supervision) to advance their own careers.

 **Gavin, are you comfortable with this?** Nines asks.

Gavin snorts over their connection. **I'm fine, tin can. I don't even have to strip any good, just get inside the building, right? No one's expecting anything special from the monthly audition night.**

As Nines secured his position within the establishment first and witnessed last month's audition night filled primarily with wasted young men doing nothing more than humping the pole for a laugh, he must concede that point.

 **Plus,** Detective Chen adds. **You can take back however much of the department's budget Hank blows through tomorrow night.**

****

****

**Hey, I'm a drunk old man spending way too much money on the strippers,** Hank protests. **That's my cover!**

****

****

Yeah, and you're really good at it. Like, so good. Real method acting there, lieutenant.

 **Can't believe the department phcking gave you money to buy lap dances from Connor,** Gavin grumbles.

**I promise I'll spend just as much on you, sweetie.**

Nines's advanced android hearing picks up on the tiny, barely-audible squeak Gavin lets out. He grins. He is not particularly jealous—merely possessive—and it is amusing to see how his human's old crush on his hero still resurfaces occasionally.

Also, Gavin is just very cute when [flustered]. It is a look he fully supports the human wearing more often, and so he hacks into the detective's webcam on his terminal to observe said expression. Gavin must notice the light turn on and guess who it is, because he flips off the camera.

At least they will finally get to see each other tomorrow night. And if they arrest their suspect as preconstructed, Nines may even get to take Gavin home in whatever ridiculously skimpy outfit he wears.

And once they are home, perhaps he will even request one of those lap dances ...

***

Nines watches Gavin strut onto the stage and has to admit he looks good, regardless of how well the audition may go. The human is his boyfriend, so perhaps he is biased, but he looks damn good.

Then the DJ announces him as "Calvin the Tiger" and Nines has to forcibly shut down the program to roll his eyes. Gavin already insisted on his last name being [Waters] under the insistence that no one else except Hank even remembers those old comics anyway.

"Hey, hey, yeah, a rum and coke please?"

Nines begins making the drink without diverting his attention away from the stage. His "peripheral" vision is just as accurate as what he records directly in front of him, and it takes almost no processing power whatsoever to bartend.

Physically, at least. Socially, he has put up with [a lot] and cannot wait for the conclusion of--

The cheers die down slightly when the music starts [Teeth by Lady Gaga]. Gavin runs his hands through the wig he's wearing, which is one of only five items he currently has equipped: long black wig, studded black collar, matching bralette, "booty" shorts, and thigh high heels.

If he is not allowed to keep the outfit after this case is closed, Nines will personally repurchase all of those items again.

Nines serves the human their drink and takes the order for the next one. He continues to watch Gavin sink down to lie on the stage, instead of engage with the pole in the center. Truthfully, no one at the DPD actually expects him to perform all that well. The audition night is simply a convenient opportunity to place him inside the building without the department needing to provide discretionary funds for him as an undercover patron.

(Hank has already blown through nearly two thousand dollars, which has not endeared him to either Connor or Captain Fowler.)

So it ultimately does not matter how well the detective actually performs as long as their sting operation is completed to--

The beat starts, and Gavin's ass bounces along with it.

_Show me your teeth._

He turns his head on the floor toward his audience and grins, displaying sharpened canines to match his attire. His ass continues to nail the beat, then he faces the floor again with his hands on the back of his head like a suspect and his hips move up and down instead, like he's fucking the stage.

"Hey, my drink!"

Nines refocuses [20%] of his processors back to his own undercover job. He has continued pouring the whiskey into the glass until it overflowed.

"My apologies," he says.

_Show me your teeth._

"I can make you a new one," he tells the human.

"No, no, I'll take it."

The human grabs their [full] shot of whiskey and slurps it down. Meanwhile on stage, Gavin gets up to his knees and tosses his hair around.

_Don't want your money,_

Nines attempts to concentrate on his job. Unfortunately, that also includes coordinating communication between the undercover officers and Detective Chen running mission control back at the DPD. Typically, that is Connor's job, but he is currently at a very important political summit with Markus and is not officially involved with this case.

 **Uhh yeah, really zoom in on his tits, Nines,** Tina broadcasts over his internal line.

**If you wanted entirely objective reporting, you should not have encouraged me to deviate.**

_Just want your sex,_

Gavin somehow manages to make somersaulting forward look slutty. Nines knows he should devote more processing power to the mission, but he cannot bring himself to divert any attention away from the show.

Especially not when Gavin finally stands back up and half-bends over to grab the pole, tossing a sultry look over his shoulder.

_Take a bad of my bad girl (bad girl)_

Gavin slaps his ass, barely covered by the shorts.

_MEAT_

He hops up onto the pole, swings around, and snaps his legs open like he's doing the splits right on time with a snap from the music.

_Take a bite of me,_

_Show me your teeth!_

Oh, Nines is going to make him pay for this.

 **Wait, can Reed fuck?** Hank mutters into his hidden mic.

Tina cackles over her end. **That's my boy! He stripped all through the academy.**

His boyfriend never mentioned that. Not even during the mission briefing. He simply said he would audition at the boy's night to provide an extra body for the sting.

Nines feels very similar to their first (unofficial) date, in which Gavin hustled him at pool, except sexually.

He's been fuck-hustled.

Fuckled.

_Got no direction,_

Gavin manages to sexily vault and climb his way to the top of the pole, then drop upside down and spin in a few aimless circles. Which would be standard fare for stripping of course, except he catches Nines's eye on one pass and holds his mouth open with his tongue out in the exact expression he makes when he hangs his head off the edge of the bed to get throat fucked.

The crowd cheers louder, so apparently most of them recognize the look as well.

(Hank is one of the cheering, slurring patrons, heard doubly through the room and the mic.)

(Nines doesn't miss the wink Gavin sends him too, either.)

_Just got my vamp (got my vamp)_

Gavin sits back up on the pole, lifting himself purely with his abdominal muscles. Nines simply … notes that. Little factoid.

The musical beat hits stronger again as the female singer [Lady Gaga] moans along, and Gavin drops and catches himself with his thighs in time with each beat and moan, the sudden starts and stops making his ass bounce again.

**\--Hundred. RK-Nine-Hundred. Report.**

Nines uses all the willpower he possesses to turn his back on the stage entirely. (He is still connected to the security cameras howev—No.) 

**I—yes, Detective Chen?**

****

****

**Confirm Miller's report suspect has left the building.**

Their suspect has _what?_

Luckily, Nines is able to review the security camera feed and submit clear recording of Wes Lowther [Anti-Android League Detroit chapter, leader; wanted on suspicion of: murder, racketeering, android trafficking] getting champagne spilled on him by one of his distracted lackeys, throwing a fit about it, and deciding to leave. Unknown if he will simply change clothes and return, but it is unlikely.

 **Sooo,** Detective Miller says over the mic, mumbling into his drink in a corner booth like a typical drunk. **We all good to just watch the show now?**

****

****

**Christ,** Detective Chen gripes. **And you bitches tried to call me useless.**

_Tell me something that will change me,_

Nines sneaks a glance back at the stage. Gavin stands with his back to the pole, ass facing the crowd. He brings both arms behind his back around the pole and links his hands together.

_I'm gonna love you with my hands tied,_

He bends over, head dipping down near his ankles, pole nestled snugly right between both ass cheeks like a thick metal—

_Show me your teeth!_

If Gavin wants his hands tied and a metal rod shoved between his cheeks, Nines can certainly accommodate both for the little slut.

**Hey sweetie, look here!**

Hank tosses more money on stage. At least that will get recycled back into the department's budget for this operation, as well as the surprising (although not, considering the caliber of his dancing) amount Gavin has earned already with this routine.

Somehow, Nines manages to survive the rest of the song and only mess up two more drinks along the way. Gavin collects the money from the stage and heads to the backroom, but he's hoping the human will come back out to—solidify his cover identity, of course.

He does, and immediately gets several offers to buy him a drink. Gavin selects a man [human, 48, Simon Riggs, no criminal record or outstanding arrest warrants] and allows the other human to drape an arm around his waist on the walk over to the bar.

Simon whispers in his ear as they approach, and Nines can't help but eavesdrop (it is his job to monitor all officers on duty tonight) that the man is soliciting him for sex.

"Sorry honey, but I'm not a full service type of guy," Gavin says, leaning back against the bar. "But if the manager lets me come back as a regular, I'll definitely do lap dances."

Simon crowds close and places a hand on his thigh. "You could make a lot more if you did a lot more than dancing."

Gavin shrugs. "Not in it for the money. Would like that drink though."

"I'll take that lap dance," Hank says from behind them.

Simon turns around. "Hey, fuck off, I was talking to him first."

"Well talk then." Hank gestures to Gavin. "But I'm in line to talk to him second."

Gavin laughs, clearly delighted by the attention. "Maybe I should start handing out numbers."

"Sure, I'll take all seven." Hank winks at him.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!"

Simon storms off, cussing at both of them as he goes. Hank steps up to take his place. Unlike Gavin, the lieutenant isn't dressed up and doesn't look particularly different. He's meant to look exactly like an old man who drinks too much and blows his paychecks on strip clubs now that he's divorced.

And yet, it's not a bad look on him.

"You still want that drink, sweetheart?" he asks.

Gavin turns to look at Nines. "What does the bartender recommend?"

Nines begins making a blue raspberry martini, human-friendly without the thirium. He hopes Gavin understands he's deliberately using their color system to OK this activity. From the wide smile he receives as he makes it, he does.

"Consider it on the house," he says as he slides it over.

Hank nods at him. "Appreciate it."

"Just be careful and return it when you're done," Nines replies. Then, to clarify that he could ostensibly be talking about the glass and not the human, "Some patrons are not careful. I dislike when they damage property or make a mess."

 _My property,_ he wants to say. But.

He has known of Gavin's long-standing crush on the older male for quite some time. They've discussed "sharing" before and have even settled on him (and perhaps Connor) specifically as extra participants for the security of playing with someone they trust versus the freedom and anonymity of a club that caters to such proclivities.

So it's not that he's jealous, per se. He simply wants to fuck Gavin, and he wants to do so right now, yet he's stuck behind this stupid bar while someone else will get to grope and make out with his boyfriend.

"Will do," Hank says.

Nines has another customer attempting to flag him down, so he steps aside to address that. He knows that when they do finally wrap up this case, he'll be the one taking Gavin back to their apartment for sex and post-sex cuddles first and foremost.

And he is so looking forward to it.

***

Somehow, Nines manages to survive when Gavin requests two bottles of champagne and then dances to [Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard], which involves pouring the first bottle over his chest and popping the second between his legs.

They do not record Lowther making any statements of illegal activity that night, possibly because he was also too distracted by the show to properly conduct business.

Detective Reed is given strict orders by Detective Chen to [tone it down]. He agrees to no more props, but given that his setlist tonight starts with a song by [Britney Spears], Nines highly doubts tonight will be any less of a beautiful disaster.

He is correct.

_Baby can't you see,_

__

__

_I'm calling ..._

The night starts off well enough, with Gavin displaying his athletic prowess—and an obscene amount of happy trail courtesy of unbuttoned shorts. Meanwhile, Hank has managed to spend money and shittalk androids enough to get invited to drink, complain, and spend even more money in the VIP section close enough to Lowther's own private section for his mic to pick up the AAL leader's private conversation.

Even better, tidbits of information they've collected over the past month and a half were enough to disrupt his usual operation, which in turn incensed him enough to chew out an underling by clearly stating exactly how much each android was worth deactivated and stripped for parts to be sold on the black market.

 **You get all that?** Hank mutters.

**Affirmative.**

****

****

**All right, bring him in,** Detective Chen orders.

_A guy like you should wear a warning,_

Lieutenant Anderson gets to Lowther [perpetrator, CONFIRMED] first, due to his proximity and ability to shove off the bouncer attempting to stop him. Nines abandons his post at the bar in preparation to provide support, but Detective Miller is already much closer, unhindered by drunk humans demanding to know where he's going.

_It's dangerous,_

__

__

_I'm falling._

On stage, Gavin drops from the pole to do a few basic gyrations while standing. Nines partition his HUD to allot a third of it to the security camera aimed at the stage. There is just enough room for his badge and handcuffs concealed inside the short's pockets, but seeing as the human's dick barely fits too, there certainly isn't room for a gun.

As Lieutenant Anderson is both armed and currently receiving assistance, Nines will protect his unarmed partner first.

_There's no escape,_

__

__

_I can't wait …_

**He's running!** Hank calls out on his mic just before Lowther bursts out of the VIP section and onto the main floor.

Hank and Chris both attempt to pursue him, but the first bouncer has gotten back to his feet and called for reinforcements. Meanwhile, Lowther makes for the backdoor, correctly assuming they have the front covered.

 **Two min ETA on backdoor,** Detective Chen warns.

There isn't any good excuse to have an undercover officer linger around the backdoor of a known AAL establishment, so the best they could do is keep a few officers nearby—but Lowther could slip through them if he's fast enough.

_I need a hit,_

__

__

_Baby give me it,_

Luckily, Gavin's weekend performance has grown popular enough that there's a large crowd blocking Lowther's path that must go past the stage to get to the back rooms. Nines keeps his eyes focused on the crowd, tracking Lowther's progress.

 **Permission to engage,** he requests.

**Hold.**

Nines has already confirmed over half the patrons in this particular establishment are exercising their second amendment rights, so he understands that it would be preferable for the outside agents to get into position and intercept Lowther in the back alley, rather than start a confrontation inside the bar.

But their suspect is [getting away].

_You're dangerous,_

__

__

_I'm loving it!_

Nines only notices Gavin's actions because his HUD is partitioned to display feed of the stage. Yet he still doesn't realize what the detective intends to do when he takes a running leap at the pole and swings around it until he lets go halfway through the swing and hits the crowd in Lowther's approximate location.

_Too high,_

__

__

_Can't come down,_

Several people are knocked to the ground.

Chris barrels into the crowd in pursuit of Lowther.

Hank tosses a bouncer across the room.

_Losing my head,_

__

__

_Spinning round and round ..._

Taken all together, the intoxicated, energized crowd seems to decide that means that the night has devolved into a full on bar fight. This is confirmed when the drunk male closest to Nines yells "FIIIIGHT" and smashes a bottle over his head.

_Do you feel me now?_

The bar erupts into absolute chaos right as the music hits its chorus.

 **I knew I shouldn't've let him play Britney Spears,** Detective Chen laments. **RK, permission to engage.**

Nines grabs the human who just assaulted him by the hair and slams his head into the bar to see how he likes it. A second drunken male attempts to rush him with a barstool, but he grabs the leg and slams the seat backwards into the man's face, then yanks it out of his hands and uses it to clothesline the third human rushing him.

Something slams into his back, and a human voice screams in his ear. Nines flips through the camera feeds on his HUD to confirm a female human is clinging to him like a drunken, furious koala.

"Ma'am, I am an officer of--"

The woman screams again and yanks at his hair.

"Ma'am. Ma'am."

The woman leans over his shoulder and throws up down the front of his dress shirt. Nines decides on equality. He steps back and rams them into the bar, the countertop hitting the woman in the back and causing her to spew vomit upward like a hideous dolphin.

When he steps forward, she slumps to the ground.

Gavin needs--a hand grasps his ankle as he tries to proceed to the center of the room, the woman wailing and clinging to him as he drags her forward with each step.

"Ma'am. Please desist."

His partner needs backup. The security camera aimed at the stage confirms Gavin is currently fist fighting in the direct center of the impromptu mosh pit. His facial recognition software catches glimpses of Lowther as well, unable to break free of the crowd.

"MA'AM."

The woman calls him a slur.

Nines reaches down, picks her up like the screaming snotting toddler she is, and bodily throws her into the crowd. Two humans at the edge of it get knocked down, which in turn shoves them into more people in front, five of them all going down at once thanks to the woman's grabbing and flailing.

 **Karen area of effect spell,** Detective Chen says. **Chris, we've got Hank and RK coming in for backup. Disengage crowd and cover the back door.**

****

****

**Roger!**

Nines uses the temporary break in human bodies to more easily shove his way into the mass of people in search of his partner.

And the suspect, of course.

 **Chris, report,** Chen asks over the mic.

**Back door secure.**

Nines ignores the chatter past that about the arriving backup officers. They now have all the exits covered to prevent their suspect from escaping, so his highest priority can be defending his partner.

Not that Gavin particularly needs it at the moment. He lays one human out cold with a punch, then spins around and kicks another between the legs. It is very impressive, especially in heels, and he was smart enough to only pull that maneuver now that Hank has managed to get to him.

Another body randomly shoved into him does in fact knock him off balance, standing on only the one heel, but he grabs onto Hank's shoulders, pulls his lower body all the way up off the ground, and kicks the next person twice in the face. Then he somersaults backwards over Hank's arm to land on his feet again and keep fighting.

Also, someone stabs Nines in the side five times with the broken end of a bottle.

He stops watching Gavin and looks at the human staring down at his now-bloody hand and the glass that has been further smashed and ground down into his thumb and forefinger. Nines's black dress shirt has new slashes in it, stained with the human's blood, in addition to all the vomit. There just won't be any saving it now.

Nines hits the human in the throat. Why can't they ever sit still and be arrested?

He begins a new approach of simply picking up and throwing away any human blocking his path. He makes it through nearly half the crowd in that manner, like excavating dirt.

Unfortunately, one of the tossed humans left behind staggers back to their feet and draws a gun. Thus far, they have all been intelligent enough not to begin firing into a crowd of their own comrades, but he should have known better than to rely on human intelligence lasting any longer than thirty seconds at a time.

 **RK, neutralize,** Detective Chen orders.

The human is too far behind him, with two many other flailing humans staggering and lying around between them, for Nines to go back and physically disarm the man himself. He doesn't want to risk tossing another human at this one in case the gun accidentally discharges from the impact and shoots someone.

Similarly, Nines also does not wish to remove a firearm from one of the nearby intoxicated humans and fire first. Although his aim will undoubtedly be much more accurate, there simply is no preconstructing for random human stupidity, and there are far too many humans around that he does not trust to blindly step into the path of the bullet.

He can process quickly enough to check on his partner's location and run a few preconstructions of whether he could be hit if this human is allowed to fire at the crowd.

Detective Reed has apparently had a similar idea about utilizing the firearm of another human. He's finally managed to corner Lowther back against the stage. Their suspect puts his fists up to engage in one-on-one combat, but Gavin simply steps forward and grasps the butt of the gun shoved into the front of the other human's pants.

Lowther freezes immediately upon realizes where exactly the barrel of his gun is aimed when he wears it improperly without a holster.

With their suspect possibly neutralized but a firearm in play, along with the additional human now bringing his arms upward to fire, Nines decides this night has gone on quite long enough already.

He hacks into the bar's sound system, cuts the music, and produces a distorted feedback screech at high volume. The intoxicated humans are particularly vulnerable to this, and the crowd wavers as it suddenly becomes individual humans clutching their ears, dropping to their knees, and some vomiting.

Including the human with the gun, which now lays on the ground next to him as he writhes in pain.

Unfortunately, his human coworkers also complain and let loose a litany of swears, although he at least shut down the volume on their end of the mics, so that the sound is not echoed back and forth through that connection as well.

Gavin however, has never let pain, fear, or common sense stop him from doing anything, so he uses the debilitating distraction to pull out Lowther's gun, pistol-whip him in the temple, then check the magazine and train the gun on their suspect as he too falls to his knees.

"DPD, on the ground!"

That cannot be heard nor understood by other humans at this current moment, but Nines records it anyway for legal purposes to establish that Detective Reed identified himself as police. For the sake of coherently reading Lowther his Miranda Rights as well, Nines relinquishes his hack on the sound system, and the feedback dies out.

The music however, begins to play once more. The first song must have just finished, because it starts a new track, the next one lined up for Gavin's set.

_It's Britney, bitch!_

***

Nines has his human pinned to the wall of a nearby alley for a make out session that is less skilled or coherent kissing than it is him analyzing Gavin's mouth.

"Mmm, missed you," Gavin mumbles when he is allowed to breathe.

"And I you, darling." Nines licks his cheek. "I have especially missed you because I did not think I would get to see you during the case."

Gavin frowns. "Yeah? S'okay I got in on it though, right?"

"Yes." Nines kisses him again in assurance. His human likes physical contact. "But I did not include my attachment when packing to go undercover. Which would not have been a problem if we didn't see each other, but I have spent the past three weeks seeing you."

He looks down between them at Gavin's body, clothed in a blue crop top and matching booty shorts. The flight attendant hat that went with it has been lost forever in the chaos, but he still has the pretty necktie hanging open around his neck.

Gavin opens his mouth to make excuses, but Nines leans in close and growls in his ear. His human shivers again and goes limp.

"I have been seeing you," he repeats. "Strip. And flirt. And let everyone touch you but me."

"Yeah." Gavin lets his head tip back to give him more access to his neck. "M'sorry?"

Nines nips at him. "No, you are not."

"Um. Are we good?" he asks quietly.

Nines immediately kisses him again, adjusting his human in his hold so the line of his dick barely contained in those shorts rubs against the android's thigh.

"Yes," Nines answers. "I am not mad. But I am warning you that I have spent the last three weeks very … frustrated."

He uses his grip on Gavin's hips to physically move the human up and down his thigh. He can't get off himself just from this without his attachment, but he can certainly enjoy taking his boyfriend apart.

"Phck," Gavin bites out.

"I do not know whether to reward or punish you," Nines says.

"Yes." Gavin eagerly takes over humping his leg. "Yessir, please."

"You don't even know what you're begging for, do you, darling?"

Gavin whines, thrusts turning more frantic. Nines is satisfied to observe that his human doesn't seem to have gotten much relief these past few weeks either. Not that he doubted him or suspected him of cheating; it is simply nice to know he's not the only one feeling rather desperate for it right now.

 **All right, boys. That's all the time I could give you,** Detective Chen says over Nines's internal connection. **Gotta go be adults and give your report now. Booking, processing, all that boring cop shit.**

"Are you ready to give your report to the lieutenant?" Nines asks.

Gavin gasps for breath and almost comes, but Nines takes his leg away at the last second. Clearly he's decided on punishment.

"Baby," Gavin pleads.

"No." Nines sets him down on the ground. "You are going to be a good boy and do your job as a detective."

Gavin groans bitterly.

"And after our work is entirely complete, I will take you home and take out the last three weeks' of frustration on your ass." Nines lifts his chin to maintain eye contact. "Do you understand?"

Gavin nods, pupils blown wide. "Be a good boy. Work. And then you'll gimme?"

"I will certainly give it to you, yes."

Gavin pecks him on the lips. "Love you."

"I love you too. Now behave."

From the way Gavin winks at him and saunters away to "give his report" to Hank, Nines highly doubts his human will follow that directive.

But that's what makes it fun.


End file.
